1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electrically movable wall mounting apparatus for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP) is widely used, a screen size of the display apparatus is increased and a thickness of the display apparatus is decreased to achieve a high quality image with a small thickness to occupy a small space in which the display apparatus is installed.
The display apparatus may be directly mounted to a wall or may be disposed on a floor or a table using an additional stand.
When the display apparatus is mounted to the wall using a wall mounting apparatus, a user may move an apparatus body of the display apparatus to clearly watch the screen of the display apparatus.